A campus network, a campus area network, or a corporate area network may refer to an interconnection of local area networks (LANs) within a particular geographical area. Network devices (e.g., switches, routers, or the like) and network connections (e.g., optical fiber) may be owned and/or operated by the campus tenant, the owner, or a service provider (e.g., an enterprise, a university, a government, or the like). The campus network may be utilized to provide routing of network traffic for the particular geographical area, such as for a university campus, a corporate campus, a residential campus, or the like.
Satellite device clustering may include a set of connections that group multiple satellite devices into a single cluster, which is then connected to an aggregation device as a single group instead of as individual satellite devices. Satellite device clustering is particularly useful in scenarios where optical cabling options between buildings are limited and when optical interfaces should be preserved. For example, satellite device clustering may be utilized to provide routing of network traffic for campus networks.